The Silver Lining
by Timid22
Summary: The Masteroids could do nothing about her parents. They could not stop that specific Death Eater. . . But they knew. . . They knew her fate. . . And then he came to her - her first Mindflax. (Will be 'R' in later chapters.)


Most everything is J.K. Rowling's, I only own Circe, Maynard, Judith, and The Silver Linings- that includes the Masteroids and such.(©)  
******************  
A/N: In order for you to understand Circe, you must first understand her story. . .   
  
On a silver-clouded day, Circe Taft was born to Maynard and Judith Taft in a very small but very potent town in America. Maynard was a wizard, Judith was a muggle. They did not know, but they had given birth - life - to a Silver Lining. Silver Linings were very important in the days when the Dark Lord was gaining power and followers. But the Silver Linings were becoming extremely rare as they were being captured for their gifts. They were not hushed as the magickal world was; greed had overcome man as they hoped for immortality. For you see, Silver Linings had the power to save, heal, love, and to give the gift of life. Silver Linings were put on the Earth for only one purpose: to save those whom needed to be saved. And whomever they saved would bring the Silver Linings love and happiness, and so they were bound to one another for all eternity. . . If the Silver Lining chose to have it so. . .   
  
Only years before Circe's birth, the race of the Silver Linings was diminishing. And so the meeting of the most powerful Silver Linings - the Masteroids - came to occur. They decided there would be a Second-Coming : A new power would be born, and she would bring the sure revival of their race. The Masteroids knew the grief their new Empress would face in her early years - but they also knew that after the pain would come the numbness. She would find her Mindflax - the person whom she would save - and she would be happy. But being the Empress, she could save whomever she chose to. And those she saves will also become Silver Linings, and they, too, will become immortal. But her true Mindflax - whom she is destined to, confined to - comes from a family of the Dark Lord. . . The Silver Linings set their forces on Death Eaters and future Death Eaters. . .   
  
The Masteroids could do nothing about her parents. They could not stop that specific Death Eater. . . But they knew. . . They knew her fate. . .  
  
************  
  
"Take them."  
  
"But My Lord -"  
  
"Don't question."  
  
"Is she. . .?"  
  
"The daughter, she is one of them, yes."  
  
The feeble man grabbed his hair as to yank it out and dropped to his knees. The man and his Dark Lord gazed into the Crystal Eye again. . .  
  
"A Silver Lining? B-but Sir. . . my son. . ."  
  
"Spare him, he is pure. Take the muggle-lover."  
"Her father? Take him? But won't she know?"  
  
"No. Circe will not know."  
  
"But she'll take him, my son?"  
  
"And her father."  
  
"But my son. . ."  
  
"When she takes your son, he will find her father. And only then will I know that my revenge will come. . ."  
  
"Are you really going My Lord?"  
  
"Only for a brief period. When I return, that period will seem like no time at all . ."  
  
The blonde man seemed a bit skeptical but he gave in. . .   
  
"Will I lose my son?"  
  
"He is bound to her - she is his destiny. He will hate you as soon as he is born. . . Wait for her, she will come. It will take time, but she will come. First, to Severus. . ."  
  
"She will save him?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
************  
  
Circe grew up knowing nothing of this. Her parents - they knew nothing either, but of course. . . the were gone. She only knew her Dad was a wizard, and that she, too, had powers. Circe had been living in England with her parents while her Dad helped eradicate the Dark Lord. And then it happened - and she was sent to America and into foster home after foster home. She was finally adopted and sent to Tovalcus : A very strict private-school where she learned about magick and such. She later was forced to quit by her adoptive parents - they feared her powers. And then he came to her - her first Mindflax.  
*****  
  
A/N: If you want more, review. I didn't write this for anyone but myself, so yeah, you get it right? 


End file.
